Double Cross
"These three windows will determine the fate of these two players, as they challenge each other in knowledge and daring on Double Cross! Now, here's the host of Double Cross, Jack Barry!" Double Cross was a game show pilot produced by Jack Barry for CBS in 1975. Some elements of the game would be reused in The Joker's Wild, Play the Percentages, and most obviously Bullseye. Main Game This section is based on a viewing of a YouTube video and may not be complete. Two contestants competed, each having selected a favorite category before the game. The game board consisted of three hexagonal windows. The window on the top displayed a random category, and the two windows on the bottom displayed dollar amounts, which were added to a pot. The player in control "spun" the game board by squeezing two crossed rods together. After each spin, the player could decide whether to answer a question in the displayed category for the sum of the values in the "money windows" or spin again in hope of getting a better category. According to Barry's explanation, if a cross appeared in either of the bottom windows, the player lost control of the board and all the money accumulated to that point. The first player to score $1,000 or more won the game and advanced to the bonus round, which could be worth more than $4,000. IMG_8556.PNG|You don't see Jack... (Opening) IMG 8557.png|...still, you don't see him... IMG_8558.PNG|...and now you do! (Opening) IMG_8560.PNG|You don't see the players... (Opening) IMG_8562.PNG|...and now you do! (Contestants and Rules) IMG_8563.PNG|Squeeze the "X" to spin the windows... IMG_8564.PNG|...and away they go! (The whole set) DC.PNG|This is the Double Cross board during gameplay. IMG_8570.PNG|This is how the board lights up. (Opening) Bonus Round This section is based on a viewing of a YouTube video and may not be complete. The champion is allowed five spins in which to accumulate $1,000 or more in order to win a special prize (in the pilot, a trip to Africa). As in the main game, the player stops the windows by squeezing crossed rods together. The two windows on the bottom still display random dollar amounts, but the top window now displays instructions such as "add $300" or "this spin is zero". The player has the option to stop and take the money after any spin. DC2.PNG|$190 is what she spun, but the bad news is that "This spin is zero"! DC3.PNG|This is much better, add $300! IMG_8565.PNG|The female contestant is eager to squeeze the "X" for a win. DC4.PNG|She wins the bonus game with $1,320, plus a trip to Africa. Notes *Given the timeframe of this pilot, it is believed that Double Cross was CBS' attempt to make amends with Barry after attempting to replace The Joker's Wild with Spin-Off and later Give-N-Take (which ended less than two weeks after this pilot was taped) without actually returning Joker to the schedule. *The idea of each player selecting a category before the game was incorporated into the main game of Play the Percentages for the second part of its run. *The layout of the game board was inverted for Bullseye, with the hexagonal windows changed to circular ones. Music Main - "Pressure Cooker" by Keith Droste Rating YouTube Link * Clips of the Pilot Category:Non-Broadcast Pilots Category:General Knowledge Quiz Category:Gambling Category:Stunts & Dares Category:CBS shows Category:Daytime shows Category:Network shows Category:Network daytime shows Category:Barry & Enright Productions Category:Sony Pictures Television